Eden of the East Abridged
Eden of the East Abridged is an American Facebook video fan series based on the BBC science fiction series Doctor Who, using footage from Production I.G.’s anime series Eden of the East. Story On a trip to Washington DC, Saki Morimi’s life is changed forever when she meets a naked man named “the Doctor.“ The two are soon swept into a vast conspiracy involving 12 other incarnations of the mysterious Doctor: the Game of the Timelords. With all the money in the world at his disposal, a sonic screwdriver disguised as a mobile phone, and a ragtag bunch of college dropouts as his allies, can the Doctor save the world from himself? Cast The Doctor Portrayed by Akira Takizawa and voiced by Harry Seven, this incarnation of the Doctor is said to be the ninth. He is based on the official Ninth Doctor as played by Christopher Eccleston. Though amnesiac, he is clearly troubled by his role in ending the Time War and wishes to atone. He claims to hate rude people, suggests that he may have assassinated John F. Kennedy, and nearly regenerates after getting beaten up by the Tenth Doctor. =The Tenth Doctor = Portrayed by Yusei Kondo and voiced by Harry Seven, the Tenth Doctor is angst-ridden, temperamental, and violent. Everyone he points at dies, though he thinks this is his fault and does not realize the Cybermen are the true culprits. He is killed by a Cyber-agent and regenerates into the Eleventh Doctor, who is killed offscreen by the Rani. =The Fifth Doctor = Portrayed by Hajime Hiura and voiced by Harry Seven, the Fifth Doctor is morose and depressed. After building an entire city to help elderly and sick humans, he becomes tired of life and welcomes his execution by the Master. =The First Doctor = Portrayed by Daiju Mononobe and voiced by Harry Seven, the First Doctor aims to unite the other Doctors. He is revealed to have been converted into a Cyber-Timelord, and wishes to convert the rest of humanity. =The Second Doctor = Portrayed by Ryo Yuki and voiced by Harry Seven, the Second Doctor was also converted into a Cyber-Timelord, but retains more conscience than the First Doctor. He organized a missile attack against Japan in order to spread a Cyber-virus, but when the attack was thwarted by another Doctor, he tries to help the First Doctor recruit the Ninth to help them. =The Valeyard = Voiced by Harry Seven, the Valeyard organized the Game of the Timelords in an effort to revitalize his race following the devastation of the Time War. He provides each of his former incarnations with the means to access “all the money in the world” in order to achieve this goal. Once a Doctor has spent all the money in the world, the Valeyard sends the Master to kill them. Saki Morimi Portrayed by herself and voiced by Harry Seven, Saki Morimi is a sociopathic college dropout who becomes obsessed to an unhealthy degree with the Doctor. She frequently threatens people when she doesn’t get her way, and considers herself the only real victim of a devastating terrorist attack due to the inconvenience it causes her, citing: “dead people don’t have priorities but I do.“ Tardis Voiced by Hugo Seven in episodes 1-3 and Trina Deuhart in episodes 4-11. Based on the character Juiz from Eden of the East, Tardis is a more personable version of the Doctor’s TARDIS with a repaired chameleon circuit, appearing as an airport baggage carrier, a derelict mall, and young woman. Though she has the power to grant the Doctor’s every wish, she is often overwhelmed with needing to carry out every incarnation’s various requests. Kazuomi Hirasawa Portrayed by himself and voiced by Harry Seven, Kazuomi Hirasawa is a cold and pragmatic wannabe businessman and tech entrepreneur. He cares nothing for the wellbeing or lives of his so-called friends, caring only for “loads of money.” He created the Eden of the East social media app in order to search for the Doctor. He mentions that he is a Time Agent, and has contacts in UNIT. Satoshi Osugi Portrayed by himself and voiced by Hugo Seven, Satoshi Osugi is a mentally unstable college dropout who stalks Saki Morimi, though he is in a relationship with Haruo Kasuga. Haruo Kasuga Portrayed by himself and voiced by Hugo Seven, Haruo Kasuga is a sickly young man who just wants to settle down with Satoshi Osugi and be left alone. He seems to have more diseases and disorders than anyone, and frequently brings this into otherwise unrelated conversations. “Sis” Portrayed by herself and alternately voiced by Harry Seven and Hugo Seven, “Sis” is a mysterious, ambiguously alien woman who seems to have very limited understanding of life on Earth. She speaks in an unnaturally deep voice. Itazu “Pants” Yutaka Portrayed by himself and voiced by Hugo Seven, Itazu “Pants” Yutaka (more commonly known as just “Pants”) got his nickname because he always wore pants. Though he lost his only pair a year before in an accident, he retains the nickname. He lives by himself in a low-rent apartment and spends most of his time on the internet, obsessing over cult-classic TV shows such as The Starlost, and researching the Doctor. Mikuru Katsuhara Portrayed by herself and voiced by Trina Deuhart, Mikuru Katsuhara, known as “Mii-tan” is a college dropout and full-time internet troll. She dislikes the Doctor, but hates Pants most of all. She is very androphobic, believing all men to be disgusting and fearing Cybermen as “men in cyberspace.” The Rani Portrayed by Kuroha Diana Shiratori and voiced by Trina Deuhart, the Rani was not supposed to participate in the Game of the Timelords, but gained access to the Tardis after killing the Eleventh Doctor. She has since taken up residence in a penthouse, killing Mysteron agents as a hobby, hiring and firing people, and eating delicious food. The Master Portrayed by Jintaro Tsuji and voiced by Hugo Seven, the Master is allied with the Valeyard to keep the Doctors in line. He cares very little about the Game of the Timelords, and is only in it to kill as many incarnations of the Doctor as he can. He executes the Fifth Doctor in Episode 4. The Cybermen Voiced by Harry Seven, Hugo Seven, and Travis Martell, the Cybermen are a race of emotionless cyborgs, bent on survival at all costs. They wish to convert the population of Earth into beings like them, and have already done the same with most of the Timelord survivors of the Time War. The Mysterons Voiced by Hugo Seven, the Mysterons (originally from Gerry and Sylvia Anderson’s Captain Scarlet and the Mysterons) are non-corporal aliens that can influence matter through green rings of light. They appear several times over the course of the series to wreak havoc. Production The series was conceived by Harry and Hugo Seven after watching Eden of the East and noting similarities between it and Doctor Who. Using the comedic "abridged series" format popularized by LittleKuriboh, the brothers devised an all-new story only loosely based on that of Eden of the East. Unlike most other abridged series, there is a large emphasis on drama as well as comedy. The first three episodes were produced with just the two of them voicing the characters; Trina Deuhart was initially scouted to replace Harry Seven as the voice of Saki Morimi, but Deuhart believed the character was funnier as voiced by Seven, taking the roles of Tardis, Mikuru Katsuhara, and the Rani instead. As the series progressed, the episodes became increasingly less "abridged," allowing for a more complex story. As the dialogue for each episode was largely improvised, this resulted in several minor continuity issues—most notably, the Time War being changed from a conflict between Timelords and Daleks to Timelords and Cybermen. Despite these issues, the series never breaks the fourth wall to address them. Title Sequence Three title sequence were created for the series. The first uses stock footage of a time vortex, along the lines of the 2010 Doctor Who title sequence, with the voice actors’ names introduced via 3D text flying at the camera. The second title sequence, introduced in Episode 4, removes most of the vortex elements in favor of abstract multicolored shapes, similar to the first 1970s Doctor Who title sequence. This version originally included a typo, crediting Trina Deuhart as Trina “Duehart.” This is corrected in the third version, which is used in all subsequent episodes. Starting Episode 5, an ending sequence is introduced, depicting shimmering colored lights over a black backdrop. Theme Music All title sequences use an original arrangement of the Doctor Who Theme by The Mighty Atom. The first version is a simple heavy metal-style guitar arrangement, while the ending is a cold electronic piece. The second version, used from Episode 8 onwards, introduces orchestral elements, while the ending theme has clear similarities to the Peter Howell arrangement. Crew Harry Seven — Writer, Director, Editor Hugo Seven — Writer, Director, Editor, Producer Production Notes All footage used in the series is taken from Eden of the East, owned by Production IG and FUNimation Entertainment. Incidental music taken from various Doctor Who, Thunderbirds, and Captain Scarlet and the Mysterons soundtracks. Insert songs include “King Lear” by Morrissey, “A Life Shot In Black And White,” and “East At Easter” by Simple Minds, “The Messanger” by Yes, “Rolls Royce” by Pizzicato 5, and “The Visitors” by ABBA. Links Official Page https://www.facebook.com/pg/Century-22-Productions-646633182100968/videos/?ref=page_internal Category:Fan Film Category:Doctor Who Fan Series